


love game

by havisham



Series: havisham's SASO 2017 works collection [12]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: Rin and Sousuke are soulmates -- and that's why they can't stay together.





	love game

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO 2017, Bonus Round 1: AUs, with the [prompt](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/21522.html?thread=10324754#cmt10324754): _SouRin, soulmate AU where they can feel each other's pain within a certain proximity. Sousuke's shoulder injury is never gonna completely go away, and Rin feels it too. Sousuke decides to leave for good so he won't get in the way of Rin's swimming career._

At first it was a game -- Rin would hit Sousuke’s stomach and gasp when he felt the impact on his own. Sousuke would pinch Rin’s cheek and the redness would appear on his own cheek. They didn’t really understand why this happened, but it was something to do when they didn’t have swim practice. A teacher spotted them one day and hauled them in, accused them of fighting. He didn’t believe them when they said they hadn’t been. 

When Rin went home that day and explained the situation to his mother, she looked troubled. “From now on, you have to be careful with Sousuke-kun,” she told him. “What happens to him will happen to you.” 

Rin rolled his eyes. He _knew_ that. It was the basis of the game, after all. 

The next day, he asked Sousuke how his parents had reacted and Sousuke shrugged. “They said we’re too young. I don’t think they believed me.” 

“Too young for what?” Rin said blankly. 

Sousuke gave him a sideways look but saw that Rin was being sincere. “Don’t you pay attention to anything besides swimming?” And before Rin could protest, Sousuke went on. “Soulmates can feel each other’s pain. That’s how you know.” 

“Gross! We’re not soulmates!” Rin said, appalled. 

Sousuke ducked his head in embarrassment. “Yeah,” he said, “I know.” 

*

Rin couldn’t explain it to Haru or the rest of them, how it was with Sousuke and him. They were friends, best friends, but he couldn’t keep Sousuke as close as Haru kept Makoto. It hurt too much to have him close. It was better when they were far away. Haru couldn’t understand. Rin wasn’t certain he could either.

Then, he was in Australia and could only feel his own pain, think his own thoughts. It was lonely, but Rin thought that this had to be better. 

*

It was late enough in the day where Rin allowed his thoughts to wander. He was done with the assignment most of the class was still working on, and he stared out the window and wished he could just leave to go to practice. There was some stir in the room and whispers -- a new transfer student, so late in the year? -- and Rin looked up to see a familiar face, made unfamiliar by age and time. _Sousuke._ A new body too -- the last time he’d seen Sousuke, he had been strong and tall for a twelve year old but now he was very well developed, almost an adult. 

Gou would have been impressed. 

Rin was -- also pleased. He blushed, and felt a familiar throb of painful happiness in his chest -- and new ache in his shoulder. 

He stared at Sousuke and Sousuke stared back, a small smile on his lips. 

*  
“How come you didn’t tell me you were injured?” Rin shouted, his voice echoing down the empty halls of Samezuka. 

Sousuke shrugged. “How could I? Five years, Rin, and not a word from you.” 

He always knew just how to take the wind from Rin’s sails. 

*

Despite all of Rin’s protests and advice from their coach and faculty adviser, Sousuke insisted on swimming his leg of the relay. Rin watched him flying back across the water, his own shoulder burning in sympathetic pain. 

They didn’t win, of course, not even close, but it was almost enough when Sousuke embraced him and said that he understood what Rin had been saying all those years ago. About relay and friendship and everything like that. And Rin wanted to say that he understood too, about soulmates, but in the roar of the crowd, he couldn’t get the words out. 

*

And then, Sousuke left.

Straightforward as always, he said, “I’m not going to get in your way. You can’t swim your best when I’m around and I won’t --” he looked away for a moment, before he met Rin’s eyes again. “I’ll always be cheering you on.” 

“I get it already, you idiot,” Rin said, already feeling the sting of hot tears in his eyes. “I don’t want you to go. I’m ready now, don’t you understand? I don’t care about the pain.” 

“But I do,” Sousuke said, and leaned over and kissed him. 

*

They met each other again, of course. It was inevitable and they had been at it longer than most. But it wasn’t a game now, not anymore.


End file.
